Automotive vehicles are often equipped with a center console positioned between individual front driver and passenger seats. Center consoles are provided primarily for storage purposes and typically include a pivotally movable lid that opens up into a storage bin, which is usually sufficiently large to house music CD's, maps, keys and other loose miscellaneous items. In some instances, the center consoles are provided with more than one compartment. Latches are used in connection with consoles to secure and release the lid of the console. The latch must be lifted or pushed by the driver or passenger to unlatch and open the top of the console to gain access to the console compartment. Vehicle consoles with more than one compartment can have two latches, one over the other or side-by-side, where each latch is actuated to gain access to a different compartment in the console. Drivers must maintain visual contact with the road while driving, so accessing a console with more than one latch can be confusing. Because drivers also must maintain control of the steering wheel, the driver should be able to access a compartment within the console in as little time as possible.